


The Lunar Effect

by kagako, MissDani360



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Humor, Lusty!Mike, M/M, Moon, Romance, Sex, The Lunar Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagako/pseuds/kagako, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDani360/pseuds/MissDani360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can Mike do when the goddess of the night exerts her full power on his body?  See how Mike tries to deal with the moon effects and his uncontrollable urge to get Harvey into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White, Round Orb in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written with my friend whose ffnet and DA screen names are GrayGlassTrick. She also betas all my Suits chapters.  
> I'm the one who made her obsessed with this show and I am fully proud of it!
> 
> My DA and ffnet: DaniBD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/

They said that the moon was not a great enough force to have any effect on the human body, but, Michael Ross has always been different. He was sure he wasn’t the only one because crimes were reported to be at their peaks every time the moon fully exposed herself to the people on earth, though, studies never confirmed that the lunar goddess held power over their bodies. Even so, she held that power over Mike.

Technically, full moons only lasted a second then headed into the Waning Gibbous phase but it wasn’t just the full moon that made Mike get a bit crazy. It was the days that the moon took to go from the Waxing Gibbous through the full moon to the Waning phase. Three days. Three incredibly stressful days. Mike had always tried to keep track of when those days were suppose to happen but after becoming Harvey’s associate it was hard to keep track of anything. And after working for Harvey for so long he had even forgotten when this month’s full moon was going to happen.

Until he started to wonder why he was feeling so warm sitting at his cubicle in the climate controlled building of Pearson Hardman.

It was close to six o’ clock in the evening when Mike was harshly reminded of what the date was. He shoved the highlighter, that was between his fingers, between his lips as he quickly brought up the customized calendar on the firm’s computer. His blue eyes widened as big, bold, red letters filled the three days’ squares. Tonight was the end of the Waxing Gibbous phase of the moon’s cycle. Where the moon left the 95% phase. Tomorrow night was the full moon. The worst night of the month. Mike now only saw the third day in his sights as he fought to look away from the screen and get back to work. The third day was the best. Mike always felt like he was on a euphoric high when the moon let off her hold on him as she went back into the 95% phase. But that could be because of the build up that happens when he tries to not have sex with every living being and his abnormally accelerated libido wasn’t very agreeable with him. After that full moon, man, his body just lets go as if the grip of the moon’s hand was releasing him and he could finally breathe again.

He needed to focus on what was going on now rather than just hope for the future.

Mike had to finish the Casey contracts for Harvey, settle an argument between Louis’ client and his diva opera singer before her debut tomorrow, and proofread Harold’s already finished work that Kyle pawned off on him after a partner pawned off a better case onto Kyle. It was just a nice hierarchal cycle that everyone in this building succumbed to. Mike would have been more pissed about how Kyle was acting if it wasn’t for the fact that his body was starting to betray him. His palms were sweaty, he was sure he was starting to look a bit flushed, and the racing of his heart was making his breath quicken.

Mike shook his head trying to clear his thoughts which were slowly turning into the same one track entity. If he could just focus long enough, he could be out of here quickly and efficiently. He would be able to ride this out at home and under the influence of alcohol then just fall into a never ending slumber.

The associate leaned backward into the back of his very uncomfortable chair and rubbed his eyes. He was very exhausted when the clock had hit four but now...now he was wired and he hadn’t even touched a red bull all day.

“Are you okay, Mike?” Harold’s voice filled Mike’s cubicle with genuine concern. Mike blinked a couple of times and looked up at his colleague.

“Ye-” Mike had to clear his throat from the slime that seemed to be occupying his throat. Maybe water would help... “Yeah, Harold, I’m good.” Mike held out a thick packet and took joy in seeing Harold’s face suddenly light up with anticipation. Harold had been stressing out about this all week and it took all of his being to ask Mike to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. Mike felt a bit conceited knowing that Harold was waiting for his acceptance and wisdom. Harvey probably ran on Mike’s need to do right by him; _only_ by him.

“You did awesome, dude. Catching that little hiccup will definitely help you win that case. Just fix what ever I highlighted and it’ll be perfect.” Mike said with a smile. Harold looked hesitant.

“But I’m not winning the case. Kyle-” Harold started but Mike stopped him with a roll of his eyes.

“Here’s some advice: Go straight to Mr. Robling and tell him that Kyle couldn’t do it and thought you were the best for the job. You worked hard for this and Kyle is a dick. Take the credit.” Mike smiled as Harold took the packet happily and stepped out of his cubicle. He almost tripped over himself, though, as he quickly spun around with a worried look.

“What if Kyle tries something when he finds out?”

“Finds out what?” Kyle’s voice hit Mike’s ears and suddenly Mike wasn’t feeling happy for Harold anymore. Mike didn’t know if it was his tolerance for assholes approaching the line of zero that was causing him to feel an almost uncontrollable urge to punch Kyle in the face or if Mike was just really stressed out after realizing what he was going to have to go through in the next couple of days. In the end, Mike blamed everything that he was feeling on the white, round ball in the night sky. Mike stood up facing Kyle as he buttoned his jacket and blocked Harold from Kyle’s view.

“Can you wait here for a minute?” Mike asked. Kyle gave him a confused glare as Mike turned back towards Harold. The redhead held the packet tightly against his chest and looked at Mike with a pleading look. Mike took his friend’s shoulder and turned him towards the hall. They took a few steps forward before Mike finally said something.

“Get to the dude’s office. Kyle can’t do anything if you’ve already told him that you got the job done, okay? Leave Kyle to me.” Mike patted Harold’s shoulder after the man nodded. Mike pushed the other associate into the hallway and turned towards Kyle who had crossed his arms and looked about ready to sue someone.

“Were those the Clemen files? _My_ files?” Kyle said in a very accusing tone. Mike approached the dark haired man with his hands in his pockets.

“Nope.”

“Really? What were they?” Kyle challenged with a raised eyebrow. That irritated the hell out of Mike.

“Not yours.” Mike retorted. It was the truth. The dick passed over ownership when he decided to throw the book called an employee contract onto poor Harold’s desk. Kyle poorly hid his exasperation with a smile as he took a small step forward into Mike’s space.

“If you’re lying, Ross, I’ll-” Okay, that was it. Mike really needed to get out of here before something, really _anything,_ bad happened.

Mike stepped closer as he loomed over Kyle; his height being really advantageous at this point. Mike was angrily close and he almost felt bad for the man as he realized that Kyle should be really fearing him at this point.

“You’ll what, Kyle?” Mike said lowly, eyes cold and jaw set. Mike silently dared the man to say another word as blue eyes glared daggers into Mike’s own. Kyle opened his mouth to probably try to fight Mike’s intimidation until Louis spoke up.

“I feel as though there is work that’s supposed to be getting done but it’s not.” Mike and Kyle didn’t move until a moment later when Kyle tugged at his suit jacket angrily before leaving them both in the dust. Mike continued to glare at the back of the man’s head until he disappeared around a corner.

“So, is Robert and Leela sleeping together yet?” Louis asked, annoyance apparent in his voice. Mike faced the junior partner and tried to relax his face but, damn it all, everyone was keeping him from leaving this place and it was already seven. The moon was most definitely out.

_The... moon,_ he repeated. And suddenly, it was like the orb was right in front of him - he could picture it so clearly from memory that it didn’t matter if he couldn’t see it. _Shit, shit, no, don’t think about it, dumbass, don’t fall into its spe -_

“Uh, Mike?” Louis’ voice interrupted, yanking the younger man back into reality and out of his thoughts. In his mind, Mike thanked the junior partner over and over and mentally let out the breath he was holding all along. “Louis?” Mike said in the exact same tone.

“Are you listening?” The man asked. He stared up at Mike, his gaze skeptical as it ran over the younger man’s features, expression, and the flush and slight sweat on his face.

“Yeah...?”

Louis groaned. “I repeat,” he began, that annoyance still in his voice. “Robert and Leela...”

“Robert and... Oh! Oh, that is - “

“Anyway,” Louis interrupted, leaving Mike’s anger to rise up as the younger man’s face settled on a ‘what-the-hell’ expression. Silently, Mike sighed, narrowing his eyes as he tried to ignore the bright orb that continued to hang around in his mind. “About settling the argument between those two. I need you to go to a hotel. They’re holding a black tie party that is advertising Leela’s upcoming opera. There, I’m _sure_ you could settle it. Y’know, a little bit of this and that and...”

Mike registered Louis’ words in his mind, though to him, they were barely making any sense. Moments before, as Louis twisted and turned slightly to avoid contact with the lower ranked workers, he inhaled deeply, wondering why the junior partner in front of him smelled a bit like Harvey. _Harvey..._

“Alright? Alright. Good,” Louis’ voice said again, interrupting Mike’s thoughts - again. Quickly, Louis patted Mike’s arm, turning as he called, “Make sure to put it on your calendar. Also, if you weren’t paying attention, don’t come to me for answers.”

Confused, flustered, and nearly hitting his limit, Mike blinked hard. So, on top of all the other work he needed to do, he had to go to a _hotel_ and settle the argument. And on top of _that_ , Mike knew it would be crowded as hell - meaning, hunting the two down and pulling them off to the side, away from all the scrambling people that were just dying to talk to them.

_This seriously sucks_ , ran through Mike’s mind. He turned, Louis’ words rewinding through his mind - after all, he needed to know what the junior partner wanted him to do. As his thoughts wound on, his eyes landed on the Casey contracts - almost completed, but not quite. He glared down at them, wishing they didn’t look so daunting to him. Mike skimmed through it hurriedly, writing this and that, fixing here and there, until finally he was done. _Better go give this to Harvey..._

The younger associate walked as hurriedly as he worked on the contracts. In no time, he was pushing the glass door to Harvey’s office and entering quickly, completely oblivious to the empty cubicle he had passed. His eyes fixed on the contracts/floor, he came to a stop in front of his boss’ desk. “It’s done,” he announced, almost as if he didn’t know Harvey would figure that out by the papers in his hands.

“Oh? Good. Just set them there...” Harvey instructed vaguely, waving his hand on a spot on the desk. Mike did so, avoiding eye contact as his boss leaned back in his oh-so-comfortable chair. “Wait a minute,” Harvey’s voice insisted as Mike turned on his heel to get the hell out of there - especially since his scent was filling Mike’s nose; since the windows were giving off a clear view of the moon; since all the little times Mike glanced at Harvey, the regions south of his bellybutton felt heavy and surprisingly... wet? “I’m sure I have more to give you...”

_Give me? Fuck, fuck, shit, damn, Harvey, what are you gonna give me? If it’s what I’m hoping - wanting, oh Lord, just give it to me qu --_

“Here,” the man’s voice interrupted, his tone high-and-mighty. As usual, Mike reached out a hand to grab the papers and files, trying his best not to cringe as their fingers brushed against each other’s. Before Mike knew it, Harvey was speaking - but of course, the words didn’t register as his fingers started to burn. Mike was too worried about his nether regions, the scent, Harvey himself, the floating orb - and oh, the tension, the frustration, the ne -

“What’s wrong? It’s like you have ADHD because I am so sure you barely heard a word I just said.” The older man said, his tone something Mike couldn’t make out.

The younger man’s mind raced, trying to think of that analogy Harvey always used to justify his skittishness. _What was it again... He just said..._ “I’m just a puppy, remember?”

“Then shouldn’t you be on your hands and knees?” Harvey scoffed, letting out a slight snort as he laughed - but, Mike on the other hand... _Hands and knees? Hands and knees. Hands. And. Knees! Oh, God, tha --_ The images in Mike’s mind cut through his thoughts and he tried his best not to groan and moan as he pictured Harvey’s hands running down his body, the warmth of his mouth grazing a different kind of head; Mike’s own hands reaching down in excited pleasure to circle the older man’s head, lowering it somewhat so his mouth finally --

“Are you _high_?” Harvey’s voice spat out, making Mike look up frantically, only... Harvey was right in front of him. Quickly, a hand shot up, cupping Mike’s jaw tightly in its hold. Growling, the young associate tried to jerk away - when his eyes set on the moon outside. Though it wasn’t full, to the naked eye, it sure looked like it. Again, Mike tried not to groan, but he was sure he let a little one out of his mouth, and the thought only made his face flush a bit more; his regions yearning for Harvey’s touch... And now that he thought about it, his boss looked more and more... _delicious_ to him. Sure, Mike always thought Harvey was good-looking and handsome, but...

“I’m _fine,_ ” the younger brunette spat back, finally jerking away from Harvey’s grip. He took a few steps back, noting how the older man looked towards the windows - clearly noticing how Mike was somewhat transfixed on... what? _The buildings?_ Harvey thought silently. _The flashing lights? The... moon?_

“A-Anyway,” Mike continued, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked down at the papers Harvey gave him minutes ago. “Louis wants me to go settle an argument between Robert and... Leela... so...” Mike hesitated, wondering why the hell it sounded like he was asking permission. And it only pissed him off more. “I won’t be here for long tomorrow.”

“Oh?”

“Y...eah.”

“Well,” Harvey began, sitting on the front edge of his desk. He slipped his hands into his pockets, shrugging a shoulder so his already comfortable suit was even more comfortable. “I think I’ll go with you.”

“Wha -- ?” Mike breathed, shaking his head as he pretended to flip through the papers. “Why?”

“I want to see if you’ll actually be able to pull it off. After all, I have to help my _puppy_ out once in awhile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


	2. Dream a Little Dream, Mikey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would Mike even think that his dreams wouldn't be plagued by the man whom his libido was yearning after?
> 
> Co-author: DA and FFnet: GrayGlassTrick
> 
> Warning: Sex and Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/

Out the glass doors Mike went, letting out a growl as the moon’s light swept across his face, the sidewalk, the glass, and basically everything in general. Even though the young brunette kept his head down as he made his way back to where he locked up his bike, the light itself was giving him an effect of its own. It felt so good to have the moon’s reflected light on his back. His focus was waning as thoughts and images swirled into one, his body getting hotter and hotter as he thought about Harv -

“Stop it,” he noised suddenly, yanking at his tie to loosen it up. Sweat beads started to slide down his face even though the New York air was surprisingly cool. Mike kept his gaze downward, trying to avoid the moon’s gaze above him when, finally, he was bending slightly to unlock his way of transportation.

He swung his leg over the side of his bike, settling himself down slowly and trying not to _moan_ as his nether region came into contact with the cool, hard leather of his seat. Shaking his head sharply, he decided to plow his way through the streets and people to get back to his apartment. So, he stood on the petals slightly, his legs working fast as he effortlessly navigated his way through the familiar New York streets; ignoring the slight huffs of angry breaths people were making as he quickly passed them.

_Just keep on moving..._ he demanded in his mind - because, he knew, in no time he would be back at his apartment... And it was then he skidded to a stop and noticed the familiar apartment building. Mike wasn’t sure how he got there so quickly - perhaps he really did _plow_ through the streets. Nonetheless, he got off his bike carefully, hauling it with him up the stairs to his room like usual. Mike hurriedly grabbed at his keys as he approached his door, thrusting the key and turning it so he could finally kick said door open.

Once inside, he dropped everything, kicking the door shut behind him. He buried his face in his hands, rubbing the palms roughly against his skin. _Damn, damn, damn. Finally home, where’s the booze?_ He scrambled his way to the cabinets, ripping off his suit as he went. _Disaronno? A mixed drink? Fuck it,_ he added, reaching for the bottle of Captain Morgan. He took gulps out of it excitedly, humming a song, “Got the captain in me, got the captain in me, oh how great it is to have it in me...”

Mike groaned again, pushing the bottle away forcefully. After all, he had work tomorrow - not to mention the black tie event at the hotel. He remembered that being hungover was a terrible thing when at work. _This really does fucking suck,_ he thought bitterly, hoisting himself off from the floor in which he sat on minutes ago. Mike shuffled his way to his bed, the buzzed feeling sweeping over him as he finally discarded everything else but his boxers. Before he climbed into bed, he angrily closed his curtains blocking out that sweet pale light. He yanked the covers over his head and let the clouded buzz lead him into unconsciousness...

It seemed like he went to sleep for seconds before he woke to someone’s hand crawling up his stomach.

Mike yelled out in surprise, jumping back into a sitting position; getting away from those hands - even if... they did feel familiar. In the darkness of the room, he couldn’t clearly see the man who was kneeling on his bed beside him, but from the big whiffs of scent his nostrils took in... _Harvey?!_

“It’s about damn time you woke up,” the older man snapped, crawling forward somewhat to get closer to Mike - making Mike scoot back into the wall behind him. He noticed that his room was pale and the moon was glaring at him. What-? “What the hell are you doing here?” the young associate growled, trying to stay focused on who was practically on top of him.

“I got bored.” That response received a an attempted blanket to Harvey’s face but the man caught the blanket and threw it to the side like it was a nuisance. As much as that answer shocked the hell out of Mike, the associate was still really angry that his boss was in his bedroom, on his bed, _on him_. Yeah, he was mad but damn, the moon was really making it _hard_ for him to not give in to the urge to touch Harvey.

“So you decided to break in? What time is it, anyway? Fuck,” he added, adjusting himself slightly. He looked at the alarm clock on his bedside, letting out a louder “fuck.” Quickly, Mike turned to Harvey. “It’s nearly two fucking A.M., Ha - “ he began, only to get cut off when Harvey fell forward, his face getting buried in Mike’s bare stomach as his arms encircled the associate’s waist. Oh, god. _Skin feels good._ “I didn’t break in,” Harvey told him against his stomach. “The door was already unlocked.” Mike was a little happy that he kept his apartment accessible.

Normally, the young brunette would have had a good number of things to say about that, but... he didn’t say anything at all. Mike only looked down at his boss, trying to ignore the sensational feel of Harvey’s fingertips as they ran across his lower back. The lunar goddess’ effect made his skin more sensitive than usual. He tried not to twitch and sigh in pleasure as said fingers crawled up his back. _Shit, snap out of it, this is -_ “Wait, what are you...”

“What do you think?” The older brunette muttered against the slight V of Mike’s lower half. Slowly, fingers slid the boxer cloth down until his member was clearly exposed and vulnerable. Harvey smirked up at Mike, whose face was confused, slightly flushed, and clearly aroused. “You may not have known this, but...” Harvey began, leaning his head down to the associate’s length. “I’ve been thinking about this lately.” _What?_

“W-Wait a minute, Harvey, this isn’t like you to do somethi - God _dammit,_ ” he breathed, clenching his jaw as tightly as possible when Harvey’s tongue slid up and down his shaft. His abdomen tightened as Harvey’s tongue played with the precum forming at the top of his head. His hands shaking somewhat, Mike reached down to his boss, pushing at his shoulders in a weak attempt to tell him to stop - even though, in truth, he was enjoying the hell out of Harvey’s tongue, the heat of his mouth, the slight feel of his teeth grazing the sensitive skin of his member.

The older brunette finally stopped, eliciting a pathetic sound from Mike’s throat and sliding himself up somewhat so his legs were underneath the associate as he directed his tongue’s attention up Mike’s stomach, his chest, and finally nip at the sensitive skin of his neck; his hand stroking and circling around the younger man’s length - which was growing impossibly harder with each touch. “You’re an eager puppy, aren’t you?” Harvey mocked in a husky voice.

“Holy _shit,_ shut the hell up, Harvey.” The associate groaned, shocking himself at his own behavior. He suddenly gasped in surprise as Harvey fell backwards, yanking Mike along with him. The young brunette looked down at his boss, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Harvey’s hands adjusted Mike so that he was against his lower half, not to mention comfortably straddling him. “Wha...?”

“This is what you want, isn’t it?” Harvey asked somewhat bluntly, making his hips move the slightest. This...This WAS what the associate had been yearning for. Mike noticed the hardness of Harvey himself against his own hardness; and even though a barrier of clothes were between them, it gave them both that pleasurable sensation and that friction Mike had been looking for. “I’ve been... watching you, and... I assumed...” The older man trailed off, fingers gripping Mike’s hips as his own hands sprawled out on Harvey’s chest.

Mike let out a slight groan. He wasn’t sure whether or not Harvey was going to take care of his little problem or if they were just simply going to rub against each other like two _dogs_ in heat. Nonetheless, anything was fine with the associate at the moment, especially when the moon seemed like it was becoming bigger in his window. This was probably the only time he didn’t mind the moon’s power over him. Again, the young brunette let loose a moan making Harvey increase his pace and the friction from the rubbing got hotter between them. “Didn’t you... aah, didn’t you know that...” he paused a bit, trying to get his breath even. “... that assuming makes an ass out of you?” Mike would not admit that that sentence was incoherently lame.

Harvey chuckled, shaking his head at the remark as he kept his pace up, his gaze fixed intently on Mike’s face, his body, the way he straddled him. “But it also makes an ass out of you, too.” He reminded him, and before Mike could even begin to talk more, Harvey quickened his pace once more, his hand focusing on the young brunette’s exposed member. Mike was surprised when the older man let out a groan, especially when he reminded himself that plenty of cloth were between them. Mike should have been embarrassed because he was getting off on Harvey while the man still had his clothes on but really he couldn’t have cared less. It just felt too good.

“Dammit, dammit...” Mike breathed, his hands becoming fists on his boss’ toned chest. “This isn’t even... we’re not even... but I’m still gonna...” He continued, twitching and shuddering slightly - said twitching and shuddering becoming worse as Harvey’s hand became quicker and... _God dammit, God dammit, this is - I can’t even - is this happening? Oh, God, that feels incredible. Harvey, Harvey, Harvey, is this real; what do you feel; are you feeling the same as me -_

“Harvey!” Mike screamed, his breathing heavy as he shot up in bed, looking around frantically, only finding himself in his bed and the curtains still drawn like he left them. His eyes widened, and slowly, he pushed his blanket away, growling as he looked down at the wetness. “A wet dream. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” He spat, angry with himself for having such a dream. “What am I?” He asked himself, digging the heels of his hands into his forehead. “It’s like I’m a horny teenager crushing on his teacher.”

Mike stepped out of his bed and threw the curtains open angrily. The moon wasn’t big but it was so close to being full that Mike’s heart raced and he found a weird comfort with the light touching his skin. It was irritating.

“Why me?! Every fucking month! And it’s been getting worse each time. Ever since...ever since I started...looking at Harvey...differently. Jesus.” Mike needed to calm down and not lose his sanity. He just needed to get through this calmly. It was the only way to beat out the moon but...for some reason, he felt okay with the lunar orb making him feel this way. He only felt exhausted trying to fight her. Maybe he should just let it happen. Wait, let what happen exactly? Let his urges control his actions? Hell no. Not with his boss. It was nearly impossible. There were so many complications if Mike were to jump his boss that it would make his head spin. The problem was, Mike didn’t care as long as it was Harvey.

God, when did he fall so hard?

Mike sighed and walked to the bathroom, his skin tingling from the ghost sensations his dream left.

_Time to clean this mess up._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike felt like himself when he arrived to work the next morning even after coming to the realization that being in a relationship with his boss was a great idea. He actually felt great, almost forgetting that tonight was _the night_. He knew that his normal behavior was just because the moon was nowhere in sight. Tonight, though, was going to be a different story. But Mike had a plan.

He was going to take a chance.

Mike was going to embrace the way the moon made him felt. He had never done it before so maybe this was going to be the way to control his actions better. If he stopped fighting his urges so much maybe he would be able to act like a normal human being. It was perfect!

The associate was so happy that his smile didn’t go unnoticed by his boss as Mike brought a pile of papers to him.

“Did you get laid last night?” Harvey asked suddenly making Mike stumble a bit before he sat himself in a chair across from Harvey. Did he look like he got laid? He only wished he got some last night.

“Uh, no. Why?”

“Because you look too happy to be at work.”

“Maybe I really like coming to work.”

“Wow, Mike, didn’t know you liked seeing me so much.” Harvey joked looking through the papers Mike dropped on his desk. Mike laughed nervously and looked at his watch. Eleven o’clock. Nine hours till the opera party. He calmed himself feeling weirdly excited for tonight. His victory over the moon goddess would be his greatest feat yet! He was so sure he would be strong enough to pull this off. Nothing could ruin his day at this point.

“What, no snarky comment?” Mike rolled his eyes. He really had none since his mind easily got distracted by remembering his genius plan and by the fact that he might have liked seeing Harvey all the time...

“Unlike you, I have work piled up on my desk that I need to get to. So, sorry for not bantering back today. I know you absolutely love trying to win the battle of wits every day.” Harvey raised an eyebrow and one side of his tempting lips quirked up in a smirk.

“Trying?” It was Mike’s turn to smirk.

“Yeah, I think you’re losing your touch, old man.” Mike leaned back in his chair as Harvey looked at him with amusement.

“Excuse me?” Mike smiled brightly at the response almost catching Harvey off guard. “Someone is pretty confident in not getting his ass kicked today.” Mike just shrugged but still looked like he was enjoying himself. Now, this was really weird to Harvey. Last night Mike looked like he was begging to get out of there and seemed really distracted but now he acted like everything was normal...well, not normal. Mike was acting like he had the world wrapped around his finger.

“So, is everything good with the forms?” Mike asked snapping Harvey out of his calculating thoughts. Mike took enjoyment in keeping his boss guessing. His boss looked down for a moment, putting the butt of his pen in between his lips. Mike instantly frowned. He found it very erotic and his sureness in his plan for tonight slipped a little. Harvey then looked up noticing the sudden change in Mike’s features.

“Perfect.” He said and Mike looked relieved. If the forms were good then Mike could leave to pick up the pieces that fell off his confidence level. Mike nodded and stood up. Harvey stopped him, though, as he reached the glass door.

“Hold up.” His boss called out. He stood up and walked over to Mike who kept himself from taking a step back after turning and noticing how close Harvey got.

“Are you okay?” Mike was sincerely shocked. The concern he caught in Harvey’s eyes had him melting on the spot.

“If you need anything...” That was an understatement. Yeah, he needed something and Harvey’s ego would be pleased to know that it was his boss that he needed. Mike spoke up to keep Harvey from speaking anymore. The man could only take so much shock to his system before he accused himself of losing it.

“Are you caring, Harvey?” Mike smirked smugly and patted the older man’s bicep. Mike leaned in, seeing his boss’ eyes widen slightly. This wasn’t a deflection attempt so that the associate can run away.

“Good job. I’m proud of you.” His boss’ mouth dropped a bit and Mike couldn’t stop himself from letting his gaze drop to those lips for a second. Oh, shit. He hoped that Harvey didn’t see that. His smile faltered as he took a step back and headed out of the office. Harvey stood there staring at his associate’s back before looking towards Donna and pointing in the direction of the man being not Mike.

“Yeah, I saw that.” Donna said through the intercom as if Harvey had asked the question.

“What just happened?” Harvey asked her returning to his desk.

“Should I start from last night so your brain can understand what exactly happened?” Harvey shot her a look through the glass barrier. He wasn’t stupid and he really didn’t want to hear Donna’s version of past events.

“I thought you left early yesterday?”

“You’re not the only one who noticed the change in the puppy. I stayed for a little bit to see if I can find out why.”

“I can’t help but feel that you have stalker tendencies.”

“How else am I supposed to know everything?” This made Harvey roll his eyes and returned to his work.

“So, you don’t want to know? I got some pretty juicy stuff.” Harvey sighed and brought his attention back to his assistant. He might have wanted to know what was up with his associate. Donna smiled and got up, fixing her skirt gingerly. The redhead picked up a piece of paper before stepping into his office and sat down in the chair Mike was sitting in moments ago. She placed her hands in her lap and sat up straight with an excited look on her face. Harvey raised an eyebrow as he waited.

“Okay, so after he did that oh-so-noble deed for Harold and his alpha dog fight with Kyle and when Mike left to cater to your every need, I did my duty as Donna and looked at what he was glaring at on his computer. He had a calendar up and three days were labeled full moon in red letters.”

“And you didn’t tell me this earlier why?” Donna shrugged as if that was the best answer to that question.

“Didn’t think it was relevant until you told me how weird he was being. And seeing how confidently flirty he was being just now-”

“He wasn’t being flirty. Just arrogant.” Donna glared at her boss for interrupting her.

“-something definitely is happening and it has to deal with the moon.” She finished. Harvey tapped his pen against his chin, contemplating.

“So, he’s turning into a werewolf?” Donna sighed and rolled her eyes. My, her boss can be so oblivious sometimes.

“Here. Read this. It may help.” Donna handed the piece of paper to Harvey. It was an article titled _The Lunar Effect_.

“Really? You couldn’t just tell me what’s going on?”

“I can’t do everything for you. Geeze.” And with that Donna stood up and went back to her cubicle. Harvey hoped that this article helped to understand what had his associate so moody...and touchy but blaming the moon for his behavior was so unbelievable that maybe it was the right explanation. All he needed was to see if what Donna was hinting at him was the right theory.

Harvey now had a plan for tonight and he couldn’t deny how much fun he was going to have putting it into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


	3. You Won't Deny Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike attends the opera party in hopes that he can actually go through with his genius plan. Can he keep his body from melting to a puddle when Harvey stands and observes him? Answer? ;D
> 
> Warning: Language and Fluff
> 
> Co Author: GrayGlassTrick on Deviantart and FFnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/

So, Mike was a little bit cautious. So, what?

He needed to be on his game tonight if he wanted to make it through the night without any irreversible damages happening.

The associate made sure he took a cab to the hotel and short changed any conversation that was thrown his way by the driver which Mike felt bad for but he just couldn’t get distracted. Not with the super bright circle looming over him and watching his every move. He might have also scooted to the center part of the back seat to avoid any light making contact with him.

Mike also bought his own tux, much to the dismay of his wallet, so that he wouldn’t wear Harvey’s again. He wouldn’t have minded on a normal day but being surrounded by the scent of the man whom Mike’s libido was entirely focused on wasn’t the best of ideas. The young brunette also went through the trouble of buying a clip on black tie. To avoid Harvey’s touch on his neck and his boss’ need to fix whatever fashion-fuck-up on his body. He even made sure that the clip on was the one that had the black satin ribbon go around his neck under his collar to avoid anyone seeing that it was a clip on in the first place. _Look sharp and work the floor. Talk to Robert, find Leela and fix it...because Louis can’t do it himself!_ Mike ranted himself.

Mike was so on edge that when he finally stepped out into the moon’s light, he remembered that he was supposed to be embracing the full moon and visibly relaxed. He noticed that his muscles stopped cramping and his confidence came back to him. He didn’t let his guard down, though, when the temperature of his body seemed to increase, his fingers started to twitch, and his heart had quicken its pace in response to the moon’s direct appearance.

The associate found that focusing on the clearly luxurious and expensive hotel space in front of him helped to push him inside, through the crowd of formally dressed, anxiety ridden bodies. Were they all here for the party?

The doorman stopped him and asked for an invitation or hotel key. Damn, this party must have been huge to stop people outside of the lobby. The man in front of him looked tired and seemed like any shit thrown his way would be a very bad idea so, Mike showed him his invitation that Louis had handed him earlier that day and the doorman welcomed him by ushering the associate into the lobby.

There was definitely a drastic change in numbers as Mike walked through the seemingly golden lobby following signs pointing towards the party. If every object in this lobby sparkled, like in cartoons, the young lawyer would not have been surprised.

_Okay, senior ballroom. Senior ball-. Ah._ Mike approached a big man blocking the double doors leading into the ballroom. This was weird. Mike felt like he was about to enter a club. He flashed his invitation and was let inside.

The music that met his ears was not what he was thinking was going to be played at an Opera party.

The huge orchestra being showcased in the middle of this very spacious room were playing, well, opera music. But the electric guitars and bass that were playing along added a rock background, especially with the drums. And everyone seemed to be enjoying it. Mike even smiled as the music gave him goosebumps but that was short lived when he noticed what was behind the band.

Floor to ceiling-a very tall ceiling- expertly crafted windows. And what was that? Oh, it was the lunar goddess herself staring at him with a smug smirk on her face. Because she knew all along that those windows would showcase her beauty to all the attendees at the party. How could Mike not see this coming? Appearances were everything and if the moon was involved then that would have been the greatest accessory to...ANYTHING. _I’m gonna need a drink..._

Before Mike could run to a bar, someone ran in front of him with a relieved look plastered on his face.

“Oh, finally, you’re here!” Robert said with a smile. His thin rimmed glasses rose as his cheeks did. Robert was a few inches shorter than Mike, his face surprisingly pretty for a male his age.

“Mr. Shaw. Mike Ross. I’m here-”

“Yes, yes. Louis told me.” Even though the man looked on edge that smile never left his face and it confused the hell out of Mike. But Mike smiled back trying to calm the man down. The associate was surprised when that worked and when the director’s eyes seem to only focus on his lips.. Did his smile put people at ease like that? Was it pheromones? If he could charm the lead director like this then fixing the argument was going to be easy and he would be able to leave early. And maybe avoid Harvey. As much as the associate wanted to jump his boss’ bones, he really didn’t want to deal with the repercussions...or did he?

“Okay!” Robert put his arm through Mike’s arm, making him think that he was leading the shorter blonde man into the ballroom. This man didn’t have any shame, did he? Usually a man never put his arm through another man’s arm like two girl friends did. Mike couldn’t really do anything about it since this man was a client and he really didn’t mind. Especially when he spotted Harvey watching them both from a bar across the room. He caught an interesting look from his boss before Robert dragged his attention back to a woman sitting at a round table with long black hair, tapping her heeled foot to the music.

“That’s Ms. Leela Buckner, the lead actress and singer in my upcoming show. It was perfect until...until we came to a disagreement and now she won’t act any more! My show is ruined if she’s gone!” Robert started to freak out and as the man grasp Mike’s arm with both small hands, Mike’s gaydar finally went off. Now, everything made sense. This man was obviously gay which, now that Mike thought about it, would make his job much easier. Mike put a hand on Robert’s and the man instantly blushed remembering what he was doing.

“Don’t you have an understudy?” Mike asked keeping Robert’s gaze. Robert looked away as if he couldn’t stare at Mike anymore.

“Yeah but she isn’t nearly as good as Leela and after everyone finds out that Leela is out then no one will come. The understudy is pretty much useless at this point.” Well, that seemed pretty jerkish. Mike thought that the understudy should probably have a chance but he guessed reputation was a huge thing in this industry.

“I’ve been catering to her every need. Giving everything she wanted but she still won’t budge. She’s so stubborn!” Robert finally looked up at Mike and Mike caught something in the man’s hazel eyes that betrayed how Robert really felt about the whole situation. He wasn’t mad that the woman wouldn’t act but he did look conflicted about something.

“What was the disagreement?” Robert let go of Mike and started fiddling with his thumbs as he looked down.

“It’s...uh...can you just help? Please?!” Robert started to lose his composure. Mike gently grabbed his shoulders causing the blonde man to freeze in his hands and look at the associate through his glasses.

“It’s okay. I got it covered, Mr. Shaw.” Mike reassured with a small smile. Robert’s eyes widened and he blushed as he tried to speak.

“R-Robert, Mr. Ross.”

“Then call me Mike.”

“O-Okay.” Robert stuttered quietly. Mike winked before heading towards Ms. Buckner. He felt relaxed and arrogantly confident as he walked over. Maybe flirting with the whole room helped keep him in control. Acting on his ego was something he actually liked doing.

“Ms. Buckner?” Mike made his presence known by standing close to Leela’s side.

“Ye-?” Leela turned and almost spilled her drink. Mike smirked and gave her a confused look. Was that reaction because of him? He didn’t think he looked too different...

“Excuse me. Yes?” Leela said with a flirty smile.

“May I?” Mike pointed towards an empty chair.

“Oh, please do!” Leela said; her full attention on Mike. Mike took his seat as he unbuttoned his jacket.

“I’m Mike Ross-”

“Well, at least you’re cute. You’re here to try and get me to act in the play again.”

“Pretty much.”

“And what’s your opinion on this situation?” Mike looked at her confused but answered the question anyway.

“You are an actress who is being bribed with everything she could want but is still not getting what she wants.” It wasn’t the first thing Mike thought about this whole thing but after getting more information he saw that there was something else going on. Mike knew he was right when Leela’s blue eyes lit up and he was instantly reminded that the moon was still being showcased just a few feet away.

“Great answer, Mr. Ross. Please call me Leela. You are now worthy enough.”

“Thank you. Now, what do you want that you’re not getting?”

“You didn’t say that I could call you Mike.” Leela stated with a smirk and raised eyebrow. Mike smiled with amusement.

“I sorta like being called Mr. Ross.” Leela broke out in a smile and laughed. Mike was really working it tonight. His ego might just as well be as big as Harvey’s... _Harvey_ Mike’s blue eyes wandered quickly over to where he spotted Harvey the last time he saw him. He wasn’t there but upon quick inspection Mike found Harvey in front of the glass windows, watching him, with the moon shining bright above him. Mike gulped almost losing his tight hold on himself when he briefly met his boss’ gaze and he flashed his eyes back to Leela.

“Alright, Mr. Ross. And to answer your question.” Leela calmed down enough to look serious as her smile turned into a frown. “Robert, that asshole, told me I had to do a scene naked. Fully blown naked. He said it would appeal to more audiences. How fucked up is that?! I’m already doing stuff that a shitload of people love and he wants me to show my body to a group of strangers?!” Leela practically yelled. No one noticed, though, since the band’s music became louder as they progressed through the song.

“And you’ve told him this?”

“I..uh...” Leela pouted. “It’s supposed to be common sense.” Mike sighed. If people didn’t fail to communicate all the time a lot of the world’s problems would seriously be gone.

“Well-”

“I know. I know. I’m just angry that he doesn’t see how ridiculous his idea is! We’re supposed to be best friends. We know _everything_ about each other! If he wasn’t...” Leela trailed off and crossed her arms.

“Wasn’t what?” Leela caught Mike’s gaze with her own and she sighed with defeat.

“He’s been talking to this guy and I think he really likes him which is why he has this stupid idea in his head. He’s been lonely and I think he’s desperate.” Leela said with a slight sadness in her tone. Ah, okay. Mike looked up and found Robert a little ways away observing nervously. The brunette’s finger went up and motioned for the blonde to come over. Mike smiled at the way the man blushed as he made his way over to them. Leela noticed Robert’s presence and then turned around from him with a pout.

“So, you have a crush?” Mike asked. He was pleasantly pleased as Robert started to stumble over his words like a teenager.

“Well, uh, it’s not...uh...”

“Oh, please, Rob. You do and I bet he said that seeing me naked on stage would only benefit us!” Leela stood up and faced her best friend with an angry expression. Robert looked down trying to avoid both Leela’s and Mike’s gazes.

“Can’t you see he’s a pervert? He’s clearly not into you.” Leela went on.

“Whoa, let’s not get too far.” Mike said, standing up. The hurt expression on Robert’s face made his chest hurt.

“Look,” Mike started with a hand on Robert’s shoulder and a light touch on Leela’s arm. “Rob, you’re a really handsome man so you’ll have no problem finding someone who would really like you for you. That man you’re crushing on is just in it to find some sick kick outta all of this. Just keep looking.” Robert looked up at him with hopeful eyes and looked like he was about to worship the associate.

“And Leela, don’t be so hard on the man. He’s just lonely. Maybe you should give him a hand once in awhile without the attitude?” Leela rolled her eyes but seemed to consider his offer. Mike waited as he put his hands into his pockets without buttoning his jacket.

“I’m...sorry.” Robert said quietly.

“I’m sorry that I bitched at you...” For some reason, Mike felt like he was dealing with a couple of children. He shook the thought out of his head and smiled.

“So, we’re all good now?”

“You can tell Louis that I’ll be acting again.” Leela smiled as Robert’s whole being shone with happiness. “And I’ll tell him, personally, that it was because I was captivated by your handsomeness.” Robert nodded in agreement and Mike chuckled. He secretly hoped that she wouldn’t. He could just hear the comments coming out of Louis’ mouth.

“Of course. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Oh, Mr. Ross. You don’t ever need to be excused.” Leela drawled as Robert giggled. Mike walked away with a nervous smile. It was weird but at least it was done. A gentle smile crossed his face as he made his way passed the bar and passed all the mingling people. The whole time the moon kept his attention. It was just so full and beautiful; Its lunar light gracing everybody in the room but the only one really paying tribute to the beauty was Mike. He stood very close to the gigantic window as his head tilted upward.

He was relaxed. This hadnever happened before. Usually, by this time, he would be going crazy inside his apartment. He would be literally pulling his hair out. But now, Mike was in control and embracing the attitude change that the white orb brought out of him. The associate was in his zone and he was loving it...

Until he felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar musk passed his nose. The associate immediately tensed without looking who it was and tried to focus on the moon but really that was making the heat in his abdomen worse and the images from last night’s dream run through his photographic mind.

“Good job.” Mike must have been having a relapse of his dream because he swore he heard Harvey’s voice being husky in his ear.

“Uh, yeah...” Mike voiced quietly; squeezing his eyes shut. His resolve was slowly diminishing. _Ignore it, Ignore it. You’re almost done here..._ A glass with amber liquid passed in front of him as Harvey said, “Here, a congratulatory drink.” _Please, please, please, don’t take your hand off me...I mean! Get it off!_ Mike struggled to shrug off Harvey’s hand as he grabbed the glass.

“Thanks.” Mike said, eagerly welcoming the harsh liquid down his throat. Well, it was supposed to be harsh.

“This isn’t alcohol...” Mike stated, looking at Harvey. That was a mistake. With that smirk and the pale light on his face, Harvey seemed so majestic that Mike almost completely gave in.

“Of course it is. It’s just really good.” Harvey shrugged. Mike frowned at his drink but he couldn’t really tell if his mind was messing with him and he just couldn’t taste the alcohol because the associate was so distracted by Harvey and his flawless tuxedo.

“What’s wrong?” Harvey asked snapping his associate out of his thoughts. Mike smiled to cover up his confusion.

“Nothing.” And Mike drank from his glass. Harvey smirked, his suspicions confirmed. The drink he gave to Mike wasn’t actually alcoholic, and seeing Mike stumble back as Harvey closed in on him just confirmed that Mike was drunk. Off the moon.

“I have some bad news.” Harvey stated grabbing Mike’s elbow and holding tightly enough so that Mike couldn’t shy away like a scared puppy. Really, Mike was being blatantly obvious about his attraction to the older lawyer. It was cute but annoying.

“Y-Yeah?” Mike breathed as he let Harvey lead them out of the ballroom. Even though the full moon was out of sight, she was still there. He could still feel her tight hold on him as the heat became unbearable and his blood rushed down to his manhood.

“Ms. Buckner provided all of her VIPs guest rooms, surprisingly that included you as well. The thing is, she didn’t know I was coming along, so she just upgraded your room to accommodate us both.” Harvey might have been stretching the truth a bit. Ms. Buckner did have a room for his associate but it was at Harvey’s request. The hotel was booked and he couldn’t get a room by himself, surprisingly, so he did the next best thing: reaped the benefits of Mike’s win.

Mike’s mouth dropped. Was this man serious?! Why was he just saying all of this so calmly and as if staying in the same room with Mike wasn’t a huge problem? What was Harvey doing to him? This was totally unbelievable! The older man wouldn’t do any of this unless...he somehow knew about Mike and his full moon problem and he only wanted to fuck with Mike! That made more sense than anything else that ran through his mind. Even though he was hoping that Harvey was actually wanting to fuck him in the wind-

...Oh...He...he couldn’t do this after all.

“Why do you want to stay here?” Mike asked as Harvey lead them into a golden elevator.

“Why do you ask? Want to be away from me so badly?” Harvey mocked, finally letting go of Mike’s elbow, even though the associate was disappointed from the lack of touch.

“N-No, I’m just...It...It’s weird that you would just accept sharing a room with me.” Mike finally spoke out as Harvey pressed the most top button. Mike placed himself in the opposite corner from Harvey. The older man just put his hands in his pockets and leaned back casually, watching his associate with amused brown eyes.

“There wasn’t much I could do since everything was booked and I may have had a bit too many. Ms. Buckner-”

“-Leela.” Mike corrected.

“No, Ms. Buckner. She said and I quote ‘You’re cute but not worthy enough.’ Her qualifications must be impossibly high.” Harvey said rolling his eyes. Mike couldn’t help the smile on his face as he chuckled. His boss smirked at him before continuing on, “anyway, Ms. Buckner said I shouldn’t be driving and since I was your boss it only made sense that you and I shared a room.”

“So, you’re drunk and you’re not gonna take a cab? Oh, wait. Cabs are beneath you, my king.” Mike gave a mocked bow. Harvey leaned forward with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

“I didn’t say I was drunk. I just can’t operate heavy machinery.” Mike rolled his eyes in response. He really doubted his boss was tipsy but he didn’t bother to figure it out since his mind was already too busy with watching the way Harvey moved and presented himself. “But yes, cabs are beneath me.”

Silence engulfed them as Mike relaxed back with his hands gripping the railings on either side of him. Harvey continued to stare at him from his corner. God, it was hot. How far up were they going? Seemed like the elevator was taking its damn time! Mike really wanted to stop staring at Harvey while his boss was staring at him. This was making it hard for the associate to keep to himself and not strip off all of his clothes in hopes that the temperature of his body would decrease.

“Mike?” The younger man’s blue eyes shot open. When did he close his eyes? Harvey motioned towards the open elevator door and Mike followed his boss out.

“Wait, cabs aren’t beneath me.”

“You’re seriously going to deny your client’s very luxurious hospitality? Didn’t know you were so against gifts. Gotta keep that in mind.” Harvey said as they reached the end of the red carpeted hallway. Mike pouted behind him and glared at his boss’ straight back. Mike would be an idiot if he didn’t accept this “gift” especially since he just fixed a problem for everyone. For some reason, in this century, if you refused a gift you would look like a jerk and a hard ass. Jesus, dude, modern values...

Harvey opened the door with a key card and stepped in, not bothering to turn on the lights. He disappeared into the darkness as Mike closed the door. The associate made a move for the switch but was stopped by Harvey’s low voice.

“We don’t need the lights, Mike.” The younger man heard. Then the curtains flew open and the moon’s light flooded the suite, illuminating the living area and kitchen. Mike froze as he stared at Harvey’s silhouette in front of the vast window. The lunar orb was so clear, so big behind his boss. Mike had to smother the whimper that almost escaped his throat by swallowing.

“We have all the natural light we need.” Harvey finished with a darkened smug look.

Mike felt something snap inside of him as he slowly realized what was going on. _Harvey knew._ His boss knew of how this moon made him crazy every month. Not go on a crime spree crazy. Sex crazy. Harvey knew everything. Mike knew that he knew of the younger man’s attraction and he was fully fucking with him. And Mike didn’t mind. As long as he got what he wanted in the end.

_Harvey._

A smirk appeared on Mike’s face as he took his jacket off and threw it onto the kitchen counter. He stepped towards the window next to Harvey and looked up at the moon. Harvey stayed looking back into the room, his back to the window. It felt like something was tightening inside of him and his hands were trembling inside of his pockets as Harvey’s scent invaded his nostrils. He welcomed it.

“You know.”

“Know what, Mike?” Mike turned towards his boss and stepped closer, his boss’ shoulder brushing his chest.

“Please, please don’t mess with me.” Mike pleaded. Harvey turned towards him, that smug look never leaving his face.

“I read an article about how the gravitational force of the moon can affect one’s personality and another stating that all of the crazy shit happening on the full moon was just coincidence. So, I decided to find out for myself.”

“And what are your findings?” Mike asked quietly, fingers twitching. Harvey’s finger made it to his collar and traced under the fabric until it slid under the bow. Mike’s jaw clenched as a shuddering breath left his lips.

“The moon seems to make my associate revert back to his horny teenage years.”

“You noticed that I get a bit primal, so what?”

Harvey chuckled lowly and lightly tugged on the bow tie around Mike’s neck, not even gracing Mike’s response with an answer.

“A clip on, Mike?”

“Remember? I’m not capable of tying one of those things.” Harvey then unlatched the tie and slowly pulled the bow off.

“I could have done it for you.”

“That would have been a bad idea.”

“Now, why, Mike, would that have been a bad idea?” Harvey asked huskily as a finger unbuttoned Mike’s top button and slid up the underneath of his associate’s chin. Harvey caught the quick, dark look in Mike’s oceanic eyes before his associate went into action.

Mike’s body seemed to explode as all the pent up tension and held back lust unraveled and he jumped forward, his mouth connecting with soft, warm lips. Harvey’s hands immediately cupped his face and Mike’s arms encircled his boss’ waist and back. Mike felt like an animal as he finally let himself lose control and moaned loudly into the kiss. He grasped Harvey like letting him go would end his own life.

And Mike didn’t mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


	4. Moonlight Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intercourse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally finished this! We love you all! Enjoy!
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/

The two gorgeous men made it to the big bed on the other side of the room, having stripped each other’s clothes off on the way. Mike may have ripped Harvey’s dress pants in the process in which the consequences didn’t matter to the young associate. Mike laughed as he was thrown onto the soft mattress and as Harvey grabbed the lube readily placed on the night stand.

“It’s like you knew this would happen.” Mike joked. Harvey gave a small smile and crawled over Mike.

“You don’t have to watch, Mike,” Harvey laughed, smirking the slightest as he gently rubbed a generous amount of lube to his member. The older brunette balanced himself somewhat over the associate and even though he was smirking, his eyebrows were pulled together in a troubled, confused manner - no matter how aroused he was at that very moment.

“All I’m doing is _watching_ ,” Mike repeated innocently, trying not to groan - especially since, well: Harvey, his boss (not to mention the man he’s been lusting for for the past couple of days), is finally giving him what he wants the most; and also, not to mention _again_ that the lunar goddess (who is responsible for Mike lusting after Harvey, though the associate may or may have not been lusting after his boss for a while now) is watching their every move, stroke, lick, kiss, and about everything else in the book.

The older man laughed, slipping his now not busy hand in between Mike’s legs, making him twitch in anticipation. A small groan escaped the younger man’s lips as a lubed finger was inserted all the way but it wasn’t enough to get Mike going and motioned for a second finger in which Harvey complied happily. This time he used his two fingers to make the hole stretch and more slick. Before he was done, Harvey stuck his fingers all the way in and crooked his fingers, finding that beautiful spot. And it was like an explosion behind Mike’s eyelids as Harvey touched his g-spot making Mike cry out.

“Ah, shit. Not yet.” Mike pleaded, his hand shooting out towards Harvey’s and pulling the older man’s fingers out of him with a smile.

“Not yet?” Harvey repeated, his tone of voice clearly challenging - and if Mike knew any better, he’d say his boss’ voice held slight anger at being stopped and told “no” as if he were being scolded. Somehow, in someway, that made Mike want to laugh - making him think of what other times his boss had been turned down... or was Mike the first that ever has?

“My turn,” Mike insisted, feeling light and free under the moon’s glow. He adjusted himself somewhat, placing the palms of his hands roughly against Harvey’s shoulders, pushing just as roughly so he forced his boss to fall back into the bed. The associate tried not to lick his lips hungrily as he scanned his eyes greedily over his boss’ bare body - also ignoring the mutters from Harvey’s lips and the strange look on his face.

Mike crawled up a bit, positioning himself to straddle Harvey as comfortably as he could. The feel of his boss - underneath him, stiff in more ways than one - made him almost lose control. The young brunette didn’t think what he was - what _they_ were about to do was real, was true. Though, surely... it was.

“You ar - ?” Harvey had begun, getting cut off the moment Mike’s lips (almost violently) came in contact with his own. The kiss seemed like... some sort of signal; like something was about to happen that would wear him, Mike - or even them both - out. Abruptly, Mike pulled back, licking his lips at the hardness of his boss’ length... as he lowered slightly, slipping a hand in between them, finally letting Harvey slip into him slowly. “Hey, not so - “ the older brunette started, gritting his teeth as his partner’s entrance tightened around him.

The feeling of tightness, the heat that radiated and mixed from the two men was something almost foreign -- nonetheless, pleasurable -- to them both. As Mike lifted and lowered himself against his boss, groans were erupted from the older brunette; moans and gasps huffed out of the associate’s lips. Harvey grew harder inside Mike - each lift and lower motion making sweat roll off his forehead and wet his hair delicately. “M-Mike, slow down - “ he gasped, his eyebrows furrowing as the man riding him quickened his pace, grinding here and there trying to feel everything he could. The lack of dominance the older brunette possessed stayed apparent in his mind, angering him little by little. After all, he was the one always doing the work, the grinding, the thrusting. But... even with the slight anger... Mike, riding him? In the back of his mind, he didn’t mind at all. He enjoyed seeing that expression, comfortably hearing the noises coming from their skin contact and his manhood went deeper and deeper into Mike’s entrance.

But the thing that was more of a shock to him was, as Mike continued to easily pound against him to drive the older brunette’s length into him, Harvey felt the pressure building. The pressure indicating his orgasm - his release - was so close. In a sudden panic, Harvey lifted himself up and quickly wrapped his arms around the sweaty body moving on top of him, his muscles trembling with the effort used to stop Mike.

Too late. Unwillingly, his body spasmed as Harvey climaxed, but it just felt so good. He buried his face into Mike’s chest and loud short moans escaped his throat in quick succession as Mike continued to move despite Harvey’s attempt to make him stop.

“God, Mike.” Harvey breathed trying to gather his lungs.

“I wouldn’t have thought-” Mike started; his arms making their way around Harvey’s neck.

“Shut up, Mike. It’s not what you think.” Harvey interrupted pulling his head back to look up at Mike. The associate could have came right there watching Harvey look up at him but Mike couldn’t look away.

“Well, whatever it is, I’m not done.” Mike said. Harvey kept staring at the younger brunette as he unwrapped one of his arms from around Mike’s torso and snuck his hand in between them. The older man’s hand made it around Mike’s shaft and pumped once. Which was a good or bad idea, Harvey didn’t know, because when he pumped, Mike arched his back quickly and a loud moan echoed through the room. Mike’s entrance tightened suddenly and Harvey had to bite down onto his bottom lip to keep from shouting.

"If you wait a second-" Harvey started. But Mike smiled and lifted himself off the other lawyer eliciting a very delicious noise from the man.

"At this point, waiting is the non preferred option." He leaned down and captured Harvey's lips. Mike rubbed himself; not feeling embarrassed, just feeling the need for release but there was another need underlying his release. He needed Harvey inside of him. It was desparate. He needed Harvey to become hard again or Mike felt like he would never be satisfied.

“I need you in me.” Mike nipped at Harvey’s earlobe as the older man’s grip on Mike’s biceps tightened. A feeling of excitement and pride ran through the associate knowing full well that he was the one making his boss like this. Only him. Mike’s leaking tip slid down Harvey’s hardening shaft as the associate sucked on the lawyer’s neck.

“Get on your back.” Harvey ordered. Mike lifted his head in a dazed confusion.

“What?”

“Get. on your. back.” An eyebrow lifted and Mike complied, rolling onto the soft sheets.

Mike had forgotten how good it felt being completely on bottom. He was so engrossed with having Harvey and his release that being underneath Harvey was foreign and made him a little insecure but, above all, thrilled. Mike stared at Harvey’s handsome face and didn’t notice the older man being in position until their members touched making Mike jump a little and moan.

“Oh, Mike. You’re going to be the death of me.” Harvey said reaching for more lube.

“I have a feeling that you wouldn’t mind.” Mike breathed watching Harvey spread the cool lube over the waiting, throbbing shaft again. Harvey chuckled at Mike’s response. He leaned over Mike with a smirk and still rubbing himself.

“Someone is confident.” Harvey said. Mike pulled him down with his hands behind the older man’s neck.

“Just give it to me...please?” Mike ended, immediately regretting how he sounded. His blue eyes widened as Harvey’s smirk turned into a wicked smile. To Harvey it was like all was in their rightful places.

“You’re begging.” Harvey stated with amusement. Mike was speechless. He didn’t mean for “please” to come out like that at all. And Mike laid frozen until Harvey entered him easily after already having been in him.

“Oh god, yes!” Mike let out as Harvey reveled in his pace of entering Mike. The associate’s lids closed over his blue eyes in ecstasy as his hands slid down Harvey’s shoulders. Harvey was finally fully sheathed when his lips touched Mike’s ear.

“I think a thank you is in order.”

“Thank you.” Mike groaned without missing a beat. One could say Mike had no free will at the moment. Harvey pulled out until only his shaft’s head lingered just inside the puckered hole.

“My pleasure.” Harvey said thrusting back in without restraint. Mike almost screamed or maybe he did but his mind was so lost that he couldn’t tell as Harvey kept pounding into him and this time Harvey knew exactly where to hit. Mike didn’t hold back. He couldn’t and wouldn’t. The blissed pressure building inside him was a very welcomed pressure. It was like he had waited a very long time for this. Too long and now this was all he needed in life. _Harvey_.

The groans, moans, cries, and shouts were something to be praised for. The whole hotel probably could hear them but no one was telling them to shut up and everyone else in the building didn’t matter. Not with Harvey in the room or the moon’s pale light illuminating the bedroom. That combination was the ultimate aphrodisiac.

“Yessssss.” Mike hissed as Harvey continued his assault on the associate’s prostate. To Harvey, bottoming out from top was just as intoxicating as Mike riding him like a racehorse on its last lap. No doubt Mike loved it with him trying his best not to create deep scratches into the lawyer’s back.

“Oh, Harvey. I’m so close. S-so close.” Mike whispered even though he was moaning so loud that Harvey could have sworn he heard clapping from below.

“Give in, Mike.” Harvey groaned back, increasing his pace and wrapping his own hand around Mike’s leaking manhood.

“God damn it. It feels so good.” Mike said a little bit louder this time. Harvey had to smirk as a drop of sweat slid down his temple.

“Say my name, Mike.”

“Harvey...HarveyHarveyHarvey. Yesyesyesyes.” Mike hissed freely. His boss’ name became a mantra on the associate’s plumped lips. So close. He was so close to falling into a blissful heaven. Just a few more thrusts. A few more pumps. A few-

And Mike fell.

Fell into an air of happiness, contentedness, satisfaction, freedom, passion, and love. It was the best feeling in the world.

After a few more thrusts (and making Mike lose his ability to function), Harvey climaxed himself and wondered why this orgasm was so much better than the first, which said a lot.

Harvey leveled himself above Mike on unsteady arms, careful not to get as messy as Mike was. He took in deep breaths, trying to regain...well, everything. His composure, lungs, body, and mentality.

Mike laid limp and the perspiration on his tight skin reflected the moon’s light just right making him look like a jewel. He panted rapidly and his legs slipped from their tight hold around Harvey’s waist. The older lawyer pulled out with a satisfied groan and plopped down next to Mike on his back.

“I’m sure I don’t need to tell you this but that was definitely on my top 3.” Mike joked letting his arms lay limp above his head. His breath slowed and became deeper as he closed his eyes. Exhaustion overtook him but he had never been so happy especially with the moon’s light still shining brightly into the room.

“That should’ve blown whatever other experience you had on that list out of the water.” Harvey commented as he put his hands behind his head. He thought about pulling the covers up around them but screw that. Gazing at Mike’s post coital body under the pale light was something to endure the slight coldness for.

Mike smiled as he let the numbness of unconsciousness take him. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday because he didn’t think that the full moon was going to let him rest on her last day in the star speckled sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


End file.
